


Dream #1 - The Neighbor

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Smut, low key creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: a while ago I had this dream and wrote it all down before I could forget.Don't question the randomness of it all, again, it was a dream.The man you live with had no face, name or title in my dream, could be anyone. Dad, friend, boyfriend, husband, whoever.You're Jared's neighbor, and the man you live with doesn't like the Padalecki's.Jared isn't fond of him either, but you, he likes.





	Dream #1 - The Neighbor

* * *

I had spent the day shopping in impossibly high heels. And now, I was shopping for a pair of flats to ease my aching feet. I don’t know why I chose those shoes, or that outfit for shopping. That too tight skirt, and blouse, what was I thinking?  As I perused shoes, I heard _him_ talking behind me. I couldn’t make out his words, but I did make out the name he said, the neighbors name. I sighed, he needed to stop gossiping about our neighbor.

As I got home, I couldn’t wait to get out of this outfit, out of these damn shoes, I never did find flats worth buying. But then I saw the neighbor. He was in his yard, and I realized why I had dressed like this today. I felt hot, I wanted to feel hot. Because he was utterly gorgeous. I could almost feel his eyes run over me as I walked to the house. I shook my head and headed in with my bags.

Later on, I was outside doing yard work in much more comfortable clothes. _He_ was outside, drinking a beer and chatting away, not that I was listening. I shook my head and continued to rake the yard. I glanced over to the neighbors, and noticed his little rock area had been messed up by the kids. His kids, neighborhood kids, who knew. He was always so busy, so I headed over to fix it for him. That’s when I heard him come outside.

I looked up, and he looked pissed. “I-” I started to apologize, explain myself as I stood there with his rake fixing the pink and red rocks.

His eyes weren’t on me, they were behind me, on _him_. “I hear you can’t keep your mouth shut.” He growled at the man in my yard behind me. My face paled. I told him, I told him to stop talking about the neighbor. I tuned the rest of it out, trying to come up with a way to fix this, apologize, make it up to him somehow. I liked our neighbors, but _he_ didn’t. He always said there was something off with them. I was snapped out of it when he all but yelled. “Don’t ever let me hear you talking about me again.”

I jumped, and his eyes shifted to me. If I had been paying attention, I wouldn’t have been startled like I had. “Or _what_?” I heard the man behind me get ballsy. I turned and shot him a glare. _I’ll fucking show you what_ , I wanted to tell him.

The giant man in front of me just growled at him, but his eyes were still on me. “You know, there’s moving parts under the rocks. You shouldn’t rake it.” I looked up at him. “It fixes itself automatically if I turn it on. You might break something.”

“I’m sorry..” I said weakly. “I just.. it was a mess and I didn’t know..” He started to turn away, head back in the house. “Wait, Jared?” He glanced back and I bit my lip. How could I apologize for what _he_ had said about him.  He motioned for me to follow as I sorted my thoughts.

I followed him into his home. I started to apologize anyway I could think of. As we headed down some stairs, I realized I was even throwing in other languages, _what the hell is wrong with me_. His face never changed. He never even acknowledged he was hearing me, or that I was still there. But I followed, and I rambled on, trying to find some way to make him not mad. I couldn’t even tell you why, but I had this _need_ to just make him happy.

It didn’t dawn on me where we were until I realized he was pulling off his shirt. That’s when I realized all that stood between me and him now, was a rack with a towel that he had gone behind to get undressed. Then I heard the shower. “I was listening.” was all he said as he stepped in.

“I-I didn’t think there was a shower tall enough for you..”

He laughed. God it was beautiful. “When you have money, you can have anything you want.” he glanced over at me, having left the sliding glass door open. “It’s custom built, though still a bit on the short side. I couldn’t exactly raise the ceiling to get it higher.”

I looked at it and realized it was slanted. Almost like it was partially under the stairs. Where the shower head was, he had plenty of room, but in front of him, it was lower. I nodded and tried to avert my attention.

“Continue.” He said, and I did. I don’t know why, I had no idea what to say, but I talked. I don’t even know what I said that made him step out. I didn’t even process what was happening until he was behind me moving me into the shower ahead of him. That’s when I realized he had taken my clothes off. How the _hell_ hadn’t I noticed. I stood where I was, in front of the shower trying to stand my ground, one hand on the glass door, the other on the tile. I couldn’t do this, I shouldn’t.

He didn’t say a word. He didn’t have to. His large hands did it for him. They felt so warm and good on my skin, and even though I kept telling myself I didn’t want to, I stepped in. I could feel the satisfaction radiating off him. He had me where he wanted me. He was pressed up against me, his hands moved down my sides, then up again. There was such a height difference between us, he had to bend his knees to grind up against my ass. His lips brushed my shoulder as he bent them further and his hard cock pushed between my thighs.

It didn’t take long for him to be buried deep inside me. His hips rolling, my hands on the tile wall. He groaned as he moved and the sound shot right through me. This was wrong, _fuck_ this was wrong. But I couldn’t stop it.

Then he got rougher. His thrusts going up as well as forward. I felt like he’d have me off the ground, so I moved one hand to the ceiling that was lower above me then it was above him. Trying desperately to keep myself in place, to hang on and just enjoy. I was about to cry out for him when I heard a noise. “Shit..” I mumbled and looked up. It sounded like upstairs, but he didn’t stop. I didn’t think he heard it around all his grunts and groans.

I heard it again, and he growled out “Ignore it.” I bit my lip to keep quiet. I was sure his wife was home, but he didn’t care. He wasn’t about to stop, not until he was done. And then another noise. The door at the top of the stairs. I could hear someone above us. “Fuck.” He growled out before pulling away. “Don’t fucking move.” He whispered. When I turned to him confused, he kissed me hard before stepping out and grabbing the towel. Pulling an outer curtain closed so I’d be hidden where I stood. _What is going on_?

I could hear them talking. I could make out bits and pieces. I didn’t make out what she said, but he told her it was bullshit and not to worry. She took a step down the stairs, but he stopped her. Apparently she wasn’t allowed down here. No one was but him, it was his space. I also heard him reassuring her he was alone down here. I felt horrible.

After a few more minutes, I heard her leave, and he came back into the shower behind me.  I hadn’t moved, I had been too afraid to. He kissed the back of my neck and told me to get on my knees. I tried to turn and protest, but he held me with my back to him. “On your knees.” His voice was firm and I complied. He smiled as I got down, and pushed against my back so my hands were on the floor of the shower. I don’t know if he knelt, or crouched, but he easily slid right back in and got back to work thrusting in hard.

A hand left the floor, going to the wall to keep my head from banging against it. I did my best to stay quiet, I could hear his family moving around upstairs. His wife, his kids. I felt horrible, but he made me feel so amazing. No one had ever fucked me this good, the threat of getting caught only made it better.

“Jared..” I was close, and based on his erratic thrusts, so was he.

His hand came around, and covered my mouth.  "Shhh baby.“ He whispered in my ear. I know he felt me bite down on my lip, because his hand pressed harder over my mouth as my muffled cries escaped. I came hard around him, clenching tight, never wanting it to stop as my body shook beneath him. “Fuck.” he groaned as he tried to go harder, faster before he came. When I felt him fill me, I felt panicked. No condom, he hadn’t asked about birth control, nothing. Oh god, does he even care? He didn’t even question if I was clean. If he’s fucking others like this, how do I know if he is. I decided I’d call to make an appointment with my gynaecologist as soon as I got home.

His lips between my shoulder blades made me forget the panic and realize how tired I felt. Between the heat of the shower, the warmth of his body still pressed against mine, and the beautiful ache I felt in every muscle, my eyes couldn’t stay open. I felt him pull out as he chucked. “Get some rest sweetheart.”

* * *

When I woke up, I was in a bed. I was confused, this wasn’t my bed. And I couldn’t remember the shower even turning off, let alone me leaving. I realized I was dressed again, but the sweats and T-shirt I wore weren’t mine and I could feel nothing under them. I looked around and saw a window. Outside, I could see her and the kids in the yard. I could see their legs any ways. I must still be in his basement. How long was I asleep?

“Good nap?”

I turned, and Jared was on the bed next to me. He gave me the sweet smile I’ve seen a few times when I brought over baked goods for the kids.

I nodded and looked confused at the pile of stuff he was using as a pillow. Lace? I picked one up and realized it was a thong. “Wait…” it was my thong! He just grinned at me as I rolled and started picking up more things. They were all my underwear, my bras…

“I’m fond of this one myself.” He winked and held up a black mesh teddy that had bright pink tassels that ran down the very low neckline that went to my belly button, as well as across the ass.

“How did you-”

He grinned. “Get my hands on _every_ sexy and kinky thing you own?” I nodded. “I went over to your house.”

“But-”

“I told  him you wouldn’t be home for a while.” He smiled. “You seemed to be enjoying yourself with me. I didn’t think you’d want to leave. I won’t stop you if you decide to, but I’d rather see you in this first. And maybe keep it when you leave.” He licked his lips.

“Jared, your wife-”

“My _wife_ ,” he growled the word. “Has been cheating on me for a while. She seems to think I’m fucking stupid.” He was looking out the window where he could see her legs as she ran past chasing his two boys.

“How do you know?”

He looked at you. “I can smell him. Every fucking time she comes home. I smell him on her. Even today. She took the boys out, but it’s him I smell when she kisses me. It’s someone I know, someone I’m fucking close to. I know the smell well. I swear to fucking _god_ if it’s my brother…” I furrowed my brows. I hadn’t realized he had a brother. “Jensen. I’ll kill them both.”

Jensen. I had met him once, but I didn’t know it was his brother. He had a wife and kid too. I remember the quick introduction when I brought pie and cookies for a family BBQ Jared was having. Gen had messed up her recipe and I told her I’d happily bake for her so she’d have one less thing to worry about.

Then I remembered a few nights ago, she came home but it hadn’t been her car. I hadn’t thought anything of it until now. “I know who..” I said softly.

“Tell me.” He growled.


End file.
